webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
Webkinz X
Webkinz X is a huge update in Webkinz World. It was announced on Webkinz Newz Website. Ganz stated that it will be a huge leap forward in the look and feel of the game. It was implemented in summer 2015. Family Score Family Score is a new feature of Webkinz X. When you fulfill your Webkinz pet's needs in a certain amount of time, you will fill a portion of their heart. When you do this, you earn Family Score. By doing this, you can earn happiness for your pet and get prizes for a certain amount of family score. Things that earn Family Score: * Fulfilling a pet wish (25 points) * Putting a pet to bed (10 points, per pet, per day) * Feeding a pet (5 points, per pet, per day) * Using a sink (5 points, per pet, per day) * Using a bathtub (5 points, per pet, per day) * Using any pool item (5 points, per pet, per day) * Using any treadmill (5 points, per pet, per day) * Using any trampoline (5 points, per pet, per day) Family Score Prizes * 250: Neon Magic W * 500: UFO Lamp * 750: Safety Helmet * 1,000: Desk Gyroscope * 1,500: Mosaic Park Bench * 2,000: Kinzville Mountain Snow Globe * 2,500: Ornate Checkers Table * 3,000: Mechanical Horse Ride * 3,500: Snowman Fridge * 4,000: Kinzville Valley Home Wallpaper * 4,500: Ragtime Player Piano * 5,000: Dr Quack Bronze Statue * 5,500: Music Box Dancers * 6,000: Goober Plush * 6,500: Stainless Steel Mega Fridge * 7,000: Stained Glass Solarium * 7,500: Stained Glass Flooring * 8,000: Standing Basketball Hoop * 8,500: Ms Birdy Topiary * 9,000: Webkinz Trophy Display * 9,500: Movie Marquee * 10,000: Webkinz Player Trophy * 11,000: Webkinz World Globe * 12,000: Kinzville Valley Home * 13,000: Serenity Wall Fountain * 14,000: Sliding Patio Window * 15,000: Surf Pool * 20,000: Hammock Bunk Bed * 25,000: Moon Pie Snack Machine * 30,000: Morgan Fairy * 35,000: Spiral Water Slide * 40,000: Crystal Palace Bed * 45,000: Lava Fountain * 50,000: Playground Teeter Totter * 75,000: Electric Sports Car * 100,000: Webkinz Elite Trophy * 150,000: Spiral Staircase * 200,000: Camper Van Bunk Bed * 250,000: KinzCash Machine * 300,000: Secret Hideout Treehouse * 400,000: Gizmo Buddy * 500,000: Gone Fishing Pond * 750,000: Excavation Under Glass * 1,000,000: Webkinz Wisdom Trophy Gallery Screen Shot 2015-07-09 at 10.59.11 AM.png|Club House Screen Shot 2015-07-09 at 10.59.29 AM.png|Webkinz Stadium Screen Shot 2015-07-09 at 10.59.42 AM.png|Employment Office Screen Shot 2015-07-09 at 10.59.53 AM.png|KinzStyle Outlets Screen Shot 2015-07-09 at 11.00.00 AM.png|Arcade Screen Shot 2015-07-09 at 11.00.09 AM.png|Post Office Screen Shot 2015-07-09 at 11.00.17 AM.png|Wish Factory Screen Shot 2015-07-09 at 11.00.25 AM.png|Curio Shop Screen Shot 2015-07-09 at 11.00.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-07-09 at 11.00.49 AM.png|Kinzville Academy Screen Shot 2015-07-09 at 11.00.57 AM.png|Magical Forest Screen Shot 2015-07-09 at 11.01.19 AM.png|Map WebkinzX.png|Sneak Peek Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 3.18.40 PM.png|Homescreen Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 3.19.52 PM.png|Bottom part of homescreen Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 3.20.18 PM.png|Half bottom part Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 3.20.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 3.20.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 3.21.02 PM.png Category:Webkinz X